Horror
by OtakuChild
Summary: Based on the Terrorist Attacks. Matt's POV. Rated R for language and dialogue. There's other anime characters too, but most are only mentioned.


horror Horror   
By OtakuChild   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, or any of the anime characters mentioned herein, but I do own Rachel. She's my character. sue and all you'll get is a sack of flour. 

NOTE: This is from Matt's POV. I just kind of smushed all my favorite anime characters into this fic. This was also before I learned that Ken was Yolei's age, not Matt's, and that Kaworu Nagisa was actually Tabris, the angel of Free Will. Don't ask me why I made Matt an ice skater, Just bear with me. 

I expected Tuesday to begin like any other day, but it ended up being one of the most vivid days of all seventeen years of my existence.   
I was deep in sleep, when...   
"OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!! OH MY GOD! NO!"   
Auska's screams woke both me and Rachel up.   
"Whathfuck?" I rolled over to see Rachel, barely awake, obviously not in a good mood since she had been so rudely interrupted from sleep. Then she rolled over and looked at me.   
"What the Hell? Someone's screamed or somethin'."   
"Yeah, I know," I said. "Let's go check it out."   
So we stumbled downstairs to find Auska in hysterics, and Kaworu holding her in an effort to calm her down.   
Rachel ran over to the two.   
"What happened?" she asked. "What's going on?"   
Auska's answer was stuttered and broken.   
"P-p-plane...it f-flew...it c-crashed...hit the World T-t-trade Center...it's on f-fire...p-plane was h-h-hijacked...t-terrorists..."   
Rachel did her best to help calm her down. I looked up just in time to see something else on the TV.   
"Oh my God, look!" I said.   
The four of us watched in horror as a second plane, also hijacked, crashed head-on into the second tower of the World Trade Center in New York. Auska lapsed back into her fits of hysteria.   
"What happened?"   
Misato Katsuragi came running down the hall.   
"I heard all this commotion from upstairs and- holy shit. That can't be." Her eyes had also looked to the television screen. We listened to the newscaster in disbelief:   
"-and we have just recieved word that a second aircraft just crashed into the second tower of the World Trade Center in New York. There are people on the top floors trapped, and-wait a minute. Now we have just gotten word that a third aircraft has crashed into the southwest wall of the Pentagon. We have no clue yet as to how many people have been injured or hurt in some way. The White House is currently being evacuated..."   
"No way," said Rachel. "No fucking way..."   
"OH MY GOD!" Auska screamed."   
"Kaworu! Get her out of here!" Misato said, her voice stern.   
We got ready for school and while Misato drove Kaworu and Auska to school, I drove Rachel and myself. We both walked into Computer Tech, our first class and the only class we have together(she's a sophomore, I'm a senior) to find the TV on CNN, with more shots of the smoking Twin Towers. The second bell rang, and Mr. Freeman, our teacher, turned down the volume on the TV and spoke:   
"Alright. Listen up. I see some of you aren't taking this seriously. I'll tell you right now that this isn't funny. Terrorists have just attacked our financial and military nerve centers, and we could possibly be going to war with whoever did this, if they are from another country. California is a coastal state, and while we don't live right on the coast, we are in the highest danger. California is a powerful state, our state capital may become a target, as could San Franciso, or Los Angeles. This is something that needs to be taken seriously. You think it's something to be laughed at, then get out of my class."   
Silence. Just dead silence. I felt a wave of nausea and fear overtake me. Sacramento was just an hour and a half away, driving-wise. We lived in El Dorado County, but who knows? For all we knew the Terrorists just might try to bomb the whole state of California off the world map. I don't think I'd ever been so scared in my life, not even when we faced the Dark Masters or Apocalymon.   
I'd never been in a war. None of us fellow classmates had. Hell, we took America for granted. We all thought because our country was so powerful, no one would mess with us.   
Damn, we were so wrong. This gave us all a swift kick in the ass, that's for sure.   
Computer Tech was pretty quiet. Until someone watching the TV spoke up.   
"The towers! Oh Gods, one of the towers is disentegrating!   
We all looked up. One the towers was in fact falling over. It just caved in on itself. All the way down. Five minutes later the second tower caved in as well. We all stared at the screen with shocked disbelief at once was the World Trade Center. But now it was gone. Just a pile of rubble.   
The rest of class passed by in a blurry haze. All I remember is Rachel furiously typing away at an e-mail she was sending out to all the members of her Anime club. We didn't do much in Government either, we just watched the news. Mr. Becker pushed back the due-dates of our assignments.   
Lunch was awful. No one had an appetite, yet we all ate lunch anyway. We all hugged and cried, then hugged some more. I looked at my friends: Tai Kamiya, Tracey Airione, Li Showron, Mielin Raye, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura's friend Madison, Ken Ichijouji, all Seniors; Gary Oak, Gary's friend Mina, Kaworu Nagisa, Jun Motomiya, who had, to my relief, gotten her act together and quit stalking me, all Juniors; Koushiro Izumi, Ash Ketchum, Misty Kasumi, Lita Makoto, Shizumaru Kibigami, Rei Ayanami, Auska Shoryu, Shinji Ikari, Rachel's friends Anna, Libby, Kira, Sara, Michela, Yvette, and lastly, Rachel herself. Then there was Yolei, a freshman now, but we didn't mind. God, we were a huge mob. But it felt reassuring to have my friends with me now, and know they weren't somewhere else, in danger. I thought of my little brother, TK, and what he, Kari, Davis, Hotaru, and Rini were doing, maybe sitting in the tiny cafeteria at Mountain Creek Middle School watching it on a big screen TV or something.   
Third block both Rachel and I both had seperate English classes in the portable classrooms, which didn't have TVs yet. My class went to the theater, where the other classrooms without TVs were watching it on the huge projector screen. Rachel's class filed in 15 minutes later. She went up with Ash, Misty, Rei, Shinji, and Lita and joined me. For the rest of the class period we watched the news in depressed silence, the images of what once was the Trade Center a haunting frame of memory that none of us will never forget.   
Later that day Rachel, Lita, and I drove to Oakland to get skating lessons with our choreagrapher. Rachel couldn't concentrate in her lesson and neither could I. We got off the ice and entered the lobby just as President Bush made a formal address. I will never forget all of us crowded around the TV in the lobby: skater and coaches, staff and parents, some shushing younger siblings or children. We have different culrtural backrounds and coaches and ways of life, but at that time, we all united as one.   
Each day that passed brought all of us even closer together. On Friday our lunch mob was a collage of red, white, and blue. Some people even drew American flags on their arms or wrote "God Bless America" on their binders. Now there is a fear of war, for some of us, we are scared that we might get drafted. But we will beat this. Who knows what life will be like in the future weeks to come, but I know that life for me and my friends will never be the same. I just keep hoping that we will get through it as quickly as we possibly can. 

END 

So...I know I crammed a lot of different characters in there, but we are all united right now, in a way, so why not unite the anime characters as well? R+R.   
  



End file.
